


Destruction

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e22 Grave, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed to Destroy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Destruction"

She needed to kill – needed to destroy. They had hurt one that she loved, and they had to pay. The others got in her way, so they had to be put down. If they were smart, they would run before she raised the cursed cathedral.

Once the dark altar within it touched sunlight again, this whole valley would burn, and she could revel in the dancing flames.

But one last mortal stood in her way. One last pest to deal with before she could have her vengeance.

Except, she could never hurt him. Every fiber of her being cried out against it. He was the one, and she had to save him.

He wouldn't want destruction and chaos, she knew. He wouldn't revel the way she wanted to. If it were any other mortal, she would just destroy him too and get on with it, but…

He was the one.


End file.
